someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Snowball White/Dark Force Invasion
I don't know where to start this story. A few days ago i out for a walk. meeting friends and getting out of the house for a bit. i decide to cut through the alleyway to get back to my house since it was getting dark. i stumble upon a game. it was called star wars Jedi knight 2 Jedi outcast for the PC. looking it contain a code a flash drive and the CD inside. Thought ran through my mind. “why is there a star wars game in an alleyway?” i shrug it off and walk back home. night time settles in. then a storm rolls into place. i locked doors and the windows and get on my laptop. I look at the game and examined it. looking at the flash drive leaving me puzzled and decide to check it out. upon open the folder there was save files on it, a text files filled with cheat codes and mods. Looking at the mods its consisted of weapons, more enemies, different light saber color you name it. one particular mod was Dark force invasion folder upon opening it which a mod folder and a .txt file. Reading the text file it said *Warning* *before you play this mod please complete the game first. it does contain spoilers to the game.* “huh… OK i’ll play through the game” i put the CD and the code into the laptop. after about 25 minutes it said error code was already used. lucky i have steam money and bought the game off of steam. lucky it was on sale for nearly 4 bucks. lucky me. So i decide to play the game and made fast progress. some levels gave me troubles but i continue playing and eventually got past it and completed the game. i decide to put the flash drive and transfer the mod to the laptop. after 30 minutes has past. it finally finish, but i decide to wait it out for morning since it was 11:45 pm and i needed some rest. Shutting my laptop off and went to bed. The next morning after waking up. walking down stairs and get back on my laptop. logged in and got into the dark force invasion mod. the plot was that empire making a special force and its up to you to stop to. i was giving an option to create a character and name it or use any other character. i decide to choose the storm troopers and named it Snowball. game was loaded. Back-story was your are the only hope to stop them so here's a dangerous mission. new objective. stop the dark forces and eliminate any one that gets in your way. seems easy, weapons i get was a light saber, e-11 blaster, bacta tank, A sniper rifle, Grenades and satchel charges. upon arriving to the destination which is heavily defended by the empire. it was swarming with storm troopers, jedis, officers and drones. new objective which turns out to be a mod description. this is Dark forces invasion, this is hardest area so you need to uses your wits to complete this task. Dont worry about ammunition. there plentiful amount of it. You cannot save sense the saves is disable. Also watch your step. Assuming there are traps and pits inside i need to avoided.There are several secrets that can be found throughout the map. can you find them all? i took up the challenge. starting on a mountainside overlooking the base which is the starting position. scouting around the area. its was heavily defended. they come and go. and their so many enemies. it looks like they were getting ready to invade a rebel controlled planet or ambush a rebel fleet. but its up to me to slow them down. but how? maybe if set the whole place to blow up or rupture a core in the base. but i’m doing it alone. no backup or anything and it felt like i’m a one man army. “well lets get this started.” My plan was in motion. i was giving 2 routes entrance or underground passage. i went with the underground passage and find a first secret area. its was an armory filled weapons and ammunition. gaining every weapon and ammunition was filled up. i laugh. “an unguarded armory huh, They left me with more weapons huh. they are really in it this time.” i was ready to fight the dark forces head on. upon opening the hallway was empty. looking to my right just to find several stormtroopers before i was notice. the alarm was raised and a swarm of enemies flooded the halls. i Grinned. “bring it on!” i open fired. mowing down waves upon waves of enemies. i barely taken damage from it because the experience in fire fights in the games i played. the hallway was riddled in bodies and dismemberment. i laughed after fighting countless enemies eventually reaching to a generator room. i rigged it up to blow. New objective. Fight your way to the nuclear power plant. after reading this objective and got back into game the room was empty. no bodies nor limbs nothing. the was cleaned up upon opening the door rushed out and quickly made my to the power plant. Stormtroopers and jedi’s enter the fray. “more bloodshed. wait… What?” super soldiers I've never before had entered the fray. using speed and a lightsaber and fought my to the power plant. Running out into the open came a across at-sts. “oh boy… this is not going to be easy.” A few hours have past. after the tense fighting in hallways and out in the open to a avoidance when machines rushes in. i shot vent and rolled in and crouching into the power plant. dropping into the hallway lightsaber drawn. using speed and enter in a room. all the doors closed. it was an ambushed. new objective. Survive the ambushed. i was heavily outnumber. i couldn't make a stand, looking for a way out which was a vent on the 3rd floor. i tried my best to escape the ambush. i manage to get on the 3rd floor with little bit of health and the only thing was standing in my way and the escape route was a jedi. using the force to heal myself and eventually defeated the jedi and rushed to the vent. i crouch and got out of the room. Crawling in the vents eventually dropping into a an empty hallway. looking in both directions just to see no enemies. “thats a relief.” walking around and eventually finding another secret room. it was another armory. “oh thank god ammo. i was running low on it.” Gathering everything in armory and now i’m back at full health, Shields and ammunition. i walked out and re enter the hallway. i didn’t see any enemies. “this must be my lucky break, but then again they might be looking for me. Walking towards the doors, the doors open i walked in and the cutscene was triggered. doors shut behind me locked. slowly walking in, the room was small and dark with low lighting. The music faded out. looking ahead to so a jedi eating someone’s corpse. i all could see was the bones. the jedi looked towards me. slowly standing up, looking away from me. he started to speak. “So…. you're here to stop my plans huh? well you gonna go threw me first.” he turn around staring at me. looking at his face. he was covered in tattoos and was wearing a skull as a mask. he had soulless red eyes and was staring at me. he speaks in a demonic tone “I'm the monster who kills and devour my enemies.” He pulls out 2 lightsabers. duel wielding it. “Your next.” he started to laugh for a few seconds then stop. “do you dare to challenge me?” a yes or no option appeared. i click yes. “then let the battle begin. the whole room light up a Christmas tree and the battle commenced. the room was a reddish color and bones were on the floor. “what happen here? oh crap!” he attack swiftly. New objective defeat the monster. We began to fight. this was probably a difficult boss battle that i ever faced. the fight rages on and eventually get to a cut scene where i chop of his arms and legs off then stabbed him in the head indicating he was finished. looking at the body there a recording and it mention about the dark force invasion. the building began to vibrate letting me know i’m losing time. i ran to the exit and set the explosives on the nuclear waste materials. armed and ready to explode. i ran out. new objective get to the hanger and escape. i set off the explosion and time limit appeared saying i only got about 10 minutes. race against the clock. then the alarm went off tell everyone to evacuate the area. i reach the hangar area just to find the stolen x-wing and got on board. i looked outside to see 2 of the 3 star destroyers taking off. I launch the x-wing and got out. Flying away from the base as it exploding. Destroying a star destroyer before it took off. It cut to scene back where the x-wing going into to hyper speed. the screen cut to black. a cut scene plays. i started hearing the voices of the stormtroopers yelling “Let’s get out of here! the monsters are coming!” The video plays as i see the stormtroopers open fire on the jedis. one after another getting force pull towards them. i all i see was a helmet flying off and started to screams as the cannibalistic jedi’s eating him alive. An imperial officer said “Let’s get out of this place! quick to the hangar bay!” the ran into the hallways locking the doors behind them and continued running towards the hangar bay and eventually see a transport vehicle. all of the suddenly the cannibalistic jedi’s opened the doors and bursts out of the vents. the remaining survivors had to fight there way to shuttle to get out. but no many made it in time. the only survivors that manage to get into the shuttle and leave where 6 stormtroopers. they 4 of them were panicking. the scene cuts back to the imperial officer being thrown like a rag doll and eventually breaking the glass on the 2 story window. climbing back to his feet to see the self destruct button. he last words was “see you in five minutes you crazy cannibalistic freaks. I’ll Take you all down with me.” he press the button and a screen shown from camera outside followed by an explosion. the camera screen went to static and then blacked out. the scene cuts back to the 6 surviving stormtroopers out in orbit looking at the massive explosion. 1 said “rest in peace. Fellow stormtroopers.” Category:Blog posts